1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a vehicle electric motor diagnosing apparatus. More particularly, the present invention relates to a vehicle electric motor diagnosing apparatus for diagnosing an electric motor that drive a subordinate wheel of a four-wheel drive vehicle.
2. Background Information
An electric motor diagnosing apparatus for a vehicle capable of four-wheel drive is Japanese Laid Open Patent Application No. 2002-218605. The electric motor diagnosing apparatus of this publication is directed to improving acceleration performance and traveling stability. The electric motor diagnosing apparatus of this publication is used in a vehicle having one pair of the front and rear wheels utilized as the main drive wheels, and the other pair of wheels utilized as the subordinate drive wheels. This electric motor diagnosing apparatus achieves its aims by driving the main drive wheels by an internal combustion engine that drives a generator, connecting the subordinate drive wheels to an electric motor via a clutch, and controlling the generation load torque of the generator so that it corresponds to the acceleration slippage when it is estimated that the main drive wheels are undergoing acceleration slippage. Thereby, the electric motor is driven with the generated electric power so as to drive the subordinate drive wheels via the clutch.
In view of the above, it will be apparent to those skilled in the art from this disclosure that there exists a need for an improved vehicle electric motor diagnosing apparatus. This invention addresses this need in the art as well as other needs, which will become apparent to those skilled in the art from this disclosure.